


Wired Blue

by TideosWonderous



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cyberpunk AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, MLM Romance, Making Out, Nudity, One Shot, Original Character(s), Poor Walter.., Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Pro-Drug, Pro-machine, Queerplatonic relationship, Romance, Sexual Content, Short Story, Smut, Symbolic Nudity, Voidpunk AU, Wade Garner (Detroit: Become Human) - Freeform, Wade is a trans cyborg, Wired Blue, cyborg, sci fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TideosWonderous/pseuds/TideosWonderous
Summary: In this sci-fi romance, a cyborg and an android take a drug that awakens them to acceptance of their own selves.
Relationships: Wade Garner/Walter BL700
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Wired Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I felt like there was something missing within in the Detroit Become Human universe, so this is my voidpunk/cyberpunk AU.

Wade Garner, a cyborg, shows Walter Wired Blue, a wired cyber-injection.  
Wade connects the wires into his bloodstream, and then into Walter, his android,through cords.. Wade tells him to deactivate his skin, and he does so.  
Wade, in his numbed state, takes off his shirt, then his pants, revealing his robotic legs and scarred chest. Bare, Wade tells him to do the same.   
Both Walter and Wade relax. They felt a freedom that was in being non-human. Clothes are for humans, and being human was the farthest thing Wade wanted to be with Walter.   
As the drug Wired Blue was wired into their bodies, they lied there on the bed. Wade could see the injection flowing into his veins. He felt more numb in this state than being sober.   
He embraced Walter, his cold, mechanical body slowly getting closer to his. With Walter, he felt that he could feel something within his wiring, a connection within Wade’s embrace.   
“Wade...what are we together?”  
“Walter...you and I are..something.”  
“Something?”  
“Yes, something..” Wade turned to him. “Walter...what do you want to do?”  
“What I want?”  
“Yes, you..”  
Walter, in his confusion, shrugs. “I don’t know... I just want you to be happy. Isn’t that what my programming tells me to do?“  
“Well, that's one thing you want. But...is there anything else?”  
“What do you want from me, Wade?”  
“I want you to embrace being a machine with me. I’m only half machine, so I don’t know how to fully embrace being a machine...but you, you can. “  
“And how do I do that?”  
“We embrace being machines together. You, and I..I know I’m half human, but I want to embrace being a machine with you. “  
Walter pauses. “As a machine, I don’t know why you’d find being a machine to be good..I thought...being human was what we have to strive for.”  
Wade frowned in disgust. “Being human isn’t worth it. There’s pain, suffering, and death in being a human...I want to experience being numb, liberated of all emotions, and not be able to feel pain anymore.”  
“Do you think being a complete machine would be an escape for you?”  
“I wanna escape this flesh prison so badly. I’d rip off my skin if I could survive it…”  
“Wade, if it were possible if we could trade minds, do you believe being in an android body would be better?”  
“Yes, yes I do. But I wouldn’t want you being in my fragile, half human, body. “   
“That’s understandable.”  
Wade walks towards the mirror,picking at the wrinkles of his face. “This body of mine..why do I have a face that’s imperfect?”  
“Wade, why would you say that? “  
“These tired bags under my eyes make me feel..imperfect.You..Walter, you’re perfect in every way. You don’t age like I do, you don’t have to eat like I do, You don’t have to--”  
“Wade! Why don’t you appreciate your human body? It’s concerning. “  
He turns to Walter, his hand to Walter’s face. “Walter...I can’t when I see perfection staring at me. Your machine form, I just want it all to myself…”   
“Wade, eventually, I am capable of being broken. I can’t be perfect enough for you. “  
“You still would be perfect to me...even if you were broken down to mere plastic, you will always be perfect to me. “  
“Am I really that important to you? I mean...I’m just plastic.”  
“Just plastic my ass! What kind of question is that!? Of course I care about you. You’re important, Walter. “ Wade puts his arms around his android, his long hair covering Walter.  
“Wade..I’m glad I am your machine. “  
“You are indeed my machine, and...you are also my partner. “  
“Your partner? Is that what we are? Partners?”  
“Yeah...Partners.”  
“Wade, will you at least learn to appreciate your human body..for me?”  
“For you? I will...but that is very hard for me. I can’t promise it. “   
“Understood.” Walter turns to him. “Wade, if there’s anything I want..it’s for you to feel better about yourself and your body. How can I help you with that?”  
“I don’t know...just..be you!”  
“Be me?”  
“Yes! You just being you is enough for me. “  
“Okay.I will do that.”  
Wade sat on the bed beside Walter, his warm gaze towards him. “Let’s both go to sleep. “  
“I can’t sleep, but I can pretend to, to humor you. “  
Lying down, Wade tells Walter: “You know what? Sleeping is one thing I like about being human. I can pretend to be dead for several hours without my whole family crying about it…”  
“Well, at least you found one thing about being human to like. “  
“Yeah..I guess so. “  
Walter rests into Wade’s arms. He couldn’t resist wrapping his arms around Wade as they lied there. Walter felt undeniably happy being with Wade, even though he was a bit misanthropic towards himself.   
As the night passed into dawn, Wade woke up to Walter making him breakfast.   
The aroma of the breakfast was wonderful, the smell of bacon and scrambled eggs filled Wade’s nostrils.   
“Wade, please enjoy my breakfast.” Walter put the plate of food on top of the blanket.   
“And what if I don’t enjoy it?”  
“Well, if I was programmed with emotions, I would cry. “  
“I’m just joking with you..damn it. “ Wade stabbed a fork into the food, enjoying every bite.   
“Ha.. Ha...Ha” Walter’s attempt at laughter almost made Wade spat out his food. “Wade...I see you’re finished..allow me to get your plate. “  
Wade gave Walter his plate. Walter went to the kitchen to wash the plate with careful precision.   
When Walter came back to Wade’s room, he saw Wade lie there on the bed.  
“Walter, trying Wired Blue for the first time really opened my eyes to things I just didn’t think about before. “  
“That Wired Blue was very potent. Do you think it’s caused a spiritual awakening for you?”  
“Maybe…”  
“Hm..Maybe it’s awakened something in me too. “  
“Probably?” Wade looked at Walter. “I still want to be a machine, though..”  
“Wade, are you sure you want to be a machine? More than anything?”  
“Yeah, I know what you said about embracing being human, but I really do want to be a complete machine. “  
“You sound so certain…”  
“That’s because I am certain. If it were my decision, I’d be a robot along with you. “  
“While I do want you to embrace being a human more, I don’t blame you for wanting to be a machine so badly. “  
“Yeah...at least Wired Blue helps in being able to feel somewhat what it's like to be a machine. “  
“So..you felt more like a machine with the Wired Blue drug? That’s so...interesting. “  
“Yeah, with Wired Blue, I felt more connected to you than I’ve ever been. I want to feel that with you－That connection of both thirium and minds. “  
“I know the drug felt amazing to me too, but I had no idea it connected our minds together. “  
Walter scans the Wired Blue of its chemical biocomponents: C20H25N3OT310. He wondered where Wade could have got this drug from, and how it is safe for humans and androids alike.   
Walter fell into the abyss that was the words of a good book.   
Wade got himself dressed, getting on a gray shirt and black pants over his robotic legs. He tied his black hair in a ponytail using a rubberband. Deciding to go outside, he asked if Walter wanted to join him. Walter looked at Wade, grinning. Wade told him to get dressed, and to re-activate his skin.   
Walter dressed himself in his white clothes with his android number on the back:BL700. Activating his skin, revealed the cream-colored skin and blond hair he has. Walter followed Wade out to the back door, where he opened the door for him to go outside.   
It was a summer afternoon.The trees outside were a bright green, the smell of the green grass and light petrichor filled the air.   
Wade walked along the sidewalk with Walter following beside him. Wade tripped on his own legs. With Walter grabbing him to keep from falling, Wade thanked Walter. As Walter walked some more with Wade, they saw an old park.   
The park had wooden benches covered in moss. The swing set was broken and the tire swing was on its side.   
“Damn shame, used to play here when I was little... “Wade commented.   
“This moss has been here for ten years...Judging by the dilapidated state, this park should be about fifty years old.“Walter said.   
“Damn…I’m only twenty nine years old!”  
“This park has only been here for over fifty-eight percent of your lifetime..”  
Wade got a call on his phone.   
“Yeah, this is Wade...Really? Damn, I miss that guy...Sure, I’ll take the shift.” Wade turns to Walter. “Jessica told me that Henry called in sick and now I gotta do the paperwork. “  
“Okay. I will go home as you go to work.”  
“Alright.” Wade said, as he was hailing a bus. “Don’t miss me too much, Walter.“Wade winked, his calm smirk making Walter blush a shade of blue as he got on the bus.   
Returning to their abode, Walter locked the back door. He was deciding on what to do in his spare time. He could go back into Wade’s room and inject Wired Blue for himself and re-experience that feeling of connection.. He could choose to go back to sleep and figure out how to dream.. He could choose to go and walk through the rest of the house and wander around.   
Walter chose to walk around the house, cleaning as he went along. The living room was only mildly messy, with papers strewn out the floor and walls. There were empty, cheap liquor bottles as well as wine bottles on the shelves. Empty needles, and spoons.   
Walter goes upstairs into the bathroom and looks at himself in the mirror, his face sullen.   
He started thinking: Wade says I’m perfect, but I don’t feel perfect..He wants to be like me, so badly and yet...I want him to be happy with who he is: A cyborg, half human, half machine, all himself… After that car accident, he hasn’t been the same since...He’s been too focused on wanting to be numb to the world. I just want him to see how happy he can really be...if he just accepts himself as a cyborg, not just a numb human, not just a hateful machine..but both a logical human and a feeling machine.   
Walter swept the bathroom floor, and vacuumed the plush rugs near the bathtub, toilet and sink.  
Walter chooses to go back to Wade’s room, and wonders how to inject himself with Wired Blue again..but chooses to wait for Wade to come back, so he doesn’t inject himself with too much.  
He, feeling that he is finished from all the cleaning, feels a bit lost on what else to do, other than sleep. Sleep felt like the right thing to do. He wanted to learn how to dream and project it into a hologram.   
He decided to lie down in Wade’s bed, pretending to sleep as he laid there. He didn’t get any dreams, but wished he had.   
Wade, exhausted as ever, entered in the front door. His hair a mess, his clothes disheveled.   
“Walter, give me some tunes to sleep on.”  
“Okay.I will do that. “ Walter downloaded the music into his chip, but his nose started bleeding.   
“Walter! Oh...nononono..Walter!”  
“I--I--I beLIeVe I Mmmmmay have conTRACTed a vi-rus that is making me mal-mal-function. “Walter’s LED turned red, as he bled out of his nose.   
“Damn it! I can’t stand to look at you like this! Let me clean you off. “  
As the puddle of thirium grew larger with each second coming from Walter’s nose, Wade got some cloth napkins from the kitchen to tidy him up.  
“This is what I get for trying to be cheap. My dearest has a fucking virus!”  
“Do-Do-Do NOT bLAMe your-self, wADE. “  
“Easy for you to say! I can’t believe it’s my fault for wanting to just go to sleep!”  
“WA-WA-WADE, REST.NN-n-n--NoooOOOwww.”  
“No. I can’t rest with you bleeding all over the place! Lemme get some more napkins to clean this up. “ Wade set Walter on the blue sheets of the bed and he turned to the kitchen, frantically getting more cloth napkins to clean Walter up.   
Walter lied there with nothing but Wade to help him, his clothing soiled from bleeding profusely.   
Wade frantically called the cyberlife store, but they were busy and put him on hold. As Wade called, Walter was slowly losing consciousness.   
As a last resort, Wade put Walter on Wired Blue. He injected the drug into Walter to help him gain some amount of consciousness back into Walter’s body. The drug worked in stabilizing Walter, he immediately stopped bleeding. With a sigh of relief, Wade laid down with Walter, rearranging his blond locks to the side.   
“Walter, speak to me.”  
“I am glad that I am in a stable condition. “  
“Yeah, me too..I thought that website was safe to download music from...and now, I am just glad I’m half human..while my human self can get viruses, it’s never been that serious like what you got..”  
“Wade, I want you to accept yourself for the cyborg you are: Not just a machine, not just human, but both.”  
“I wanna be able to accept myself, but I just..can’t..”  
“Wade, I believe in you. I believe you can accept yourself as you are. Let me help you see...you for yourself. “  
“I trust you. I wanna be able to promise you that I can..but..I’m scared to.”  
“Don’t be afraid to accept yourself as you are, I just want you to be happy with yourself. “  
“Okay. I’ll try to. I think I can do it..some way, somehow…”  
Walter leans in to put his lips onto Wade. The thirium seeping into their kiss, as their mouths and tongues intermingled. Wade takes a moment to get some lubricant from the dresser and then gets into bed with him. Walter explores Wade’s body with his hands after Wade rips Walter’s shirt. After they undress out of their bloodstained clothes, their bare bodies embrace. Wade’s adrenaline of being in fear dissipated into sheer arousal,the bitter taste of Walter’s thirium driving him into exploring his body. Wade lubed up their bodies as Walter laid there. As they grinded in slow rhythm, they enjoyed themselves, playfully giggling at each other.  
After they slept together, Wade stroked the blond’s short locks of hair.  
Walter caressed Wade and looked into his dark brown eyes. Wade is perfectly imperfect, his hooded eyes and long black hair are so...him,Walter thought.  
“Walter, what could I do to make it up to you?”  
“We could spend some time in those old park benches just watching the sky,“  
“I mean, right now…”  
“ Answer me this: Am I really your partner in life?“  
“Yeah..And..In love, too. “   
“Love…?”  
“If it’s not love, I don’t know what to call it..Companionship? Caring? It’s something..love just seems like the easiest word. ”  
Wade loves me..Walter smiled. “I want to dance with you, in the living room, but..I worry I can’t stand up. “   
“Don’t worry, we can do that another time...when you’re fixed up completely.” Wade turned to Walter.“Cyberlife put me on hold...maybe today I could call them. “  
Wade picked up his cell phone and dialed the cyberlife store number, explaining what happened that night. “Okay...so you will get him fixed by 2 pm? Okay. It’s...11:30 right now, I’ll get him there by 12. Sure.Bye. “  
Walter smiled, excited to get himself repaired and be able to dance with him. Wade carried Walter into the front seat, and then got himself into the automated vehicle.   
After they exited out of the vehicle, Wade laid Walter gently down on the reconstruction table to get repaired.Walter laid there, with his sleepy eyes resting on Wade. Walter’s consciousness fades out as he gets shut down for repair.   
As Wade returned to get Walter, Walter happily ran to Wade’s side, hugging him. They went into the car and back home.   
As they entered into the front door, the living room was cleaned and as pristine as ever.   
Walter, excited to spend the rest of the day with Wade, told him to get the music out. Wade turned on some smooth jazz music from his phone, a saxophone giving warm tones of rhythm. Wade and Walter danced, happily holding hands as they did.   
“Wade, this music makes me feel like I could dance with you all day...”  
“Hmm...All day, huh? And here I thought you wanted to watch those clouds in the sky at the park...”  
“Okay, maybe not all day..”  
“Hahah, I’m joking with ya. “  
“Hehehee. “ Walter laughed.   
Wade turned off the music and opened the back door to go to the old park. Walter allowed himself out of the house first, with Wade following him. Wade locked the back door, as Walter walked in front of him towards the old park.   
As they went there, Walter felt more and more happy to be himself. Walter couldn’t believe how nice the sky looked as they went to the mossy bench. He sat there, with Wade following him.   
“Wade..”  
“Yes, Walter?”  
“The sky is wonderful. The sunset is such varying shades of orange, red, and purple..even pink.”  
“Can I tell you something?”  
“Yes. You can tell me. “  
“After everything we’ve been through..I was so blind to wanting to be like you that I thought that that was going to be the key...but now I see that we can just be ourselves.. While you were being repaired, I thought about how much I was envious of you. But now, I no longer see being part human as a prison, nor as shackles. I no longer see being a machine as the only thing to be...I can just..be. Just be myself with you. And I want to..to thank you for always being there for me. I’m doubtful a human would put up with my bullshit, but now I see you as my equal. I’ve always seen you as my equal..but...even more so now... I’m sorry I put you on a pedestal..it was wrong of me. “  
“I accept your apology. Wade, you’re my partner in both love and life together. Even if your human half dies, I will be there for you. I may not have a soul, but if I could gain one and join you in death I would.“  
“I think you’ve already gained your soul, Walter..You’re too sweet to be soulless. “  
“That is a beautiful thought, Wade. “  
“No, it’s the truth. “  
“The truth..?”  
“I wanna believe that your soul will join mine even if I’m a cyborg, and if you don’t have a soul, then does that mean I only have half a soul? No, that doesn’t make sense..I think we both have souls, and I want us to both be able to join whatever afterlife is there waiting for us in the future. “  
“Wade, thank you. I don't know what else to say but...thank you.”  
The both of them hugged in a warm embrace as the sun set into dusk. They went home, enjoying their evening as the dusk settled into night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
